


Father, I am sinned

by HoeOng



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Heavy Angst, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 12:16:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17080181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoeOng/pseuds/HoeOng
Summary: In which Father Minhyun is blessing a dying patient.





	Father, I am sinned

August 7, 2015

They are at their favorite spot in Han River, Seongwu enveloped in Minhyun's hug as they talk about how each day went. "I can't wait, my sweetest boyfriend is going to debut now" Minhyun said and smiled sweetly at Seongwu. 

"There are many pretty girls in the entertainment industry. You might forget me." he continued and pouts which made Seongwu smile.

Seongwu held his hands and kissed his lips. 

"Baby, don't worry. In my eyes, you're the prettiest of them all. No one can beat Hwang Minhyun, you're my one and only religion, okay?" he said. 

Minhyun smiled. His heart fluttered with Seongwu's words. He trusts his man.

August 7, 2016

"Baby, sorry I'm late!" Minhyun look at his back and saw a running Seongwu with a cap and mask. He smiled. Ah. His Seongwu debuted already.

"It's okay baby, as long as you made it. Had a hard time getting away with you fans eyes." Minhyun said and kissed his lips. 

Seongwu smiled and hugged Minhyun, "happy anniversary love. I would not miss this event for the world."

"What if you have a schedule?" 

Seongwu giggled and nuzzles Minhyun's nose, "then I will ditch it for you."

Minhyun felt so special.

August 7, 2017

Minhyun has been standing in their usual spot for hours already.

He came here, sun still up, still nere but the sun sets already.

No Seongwu around.

He texted him a lot of messages.

'Where are you? Are you still coming?'

His phone beeped and he immediately look at it.

Baby Onggg

Sorry, baby. I have a schedule today. i cannot go away early. I have a hotel room reserved for you. Happy anniversary.

Minhyun turned off his phone and put it in his pocket.

'You'll ditch a schedule for me huh. Where are you. You missed me for the world.'

The following days, Seongwu has been neglecting Minhyun. 

Not answering his phone calls, no good mornings and good nights, no texts, no video chats. 

Nothing at all. 

It is as if Minhyun is just a fan.

Seongwu got involved as well with a lot of scandals. From him being seen so drunk in a bar, having a fist fight, getting involved in drunk driving.

Even scandals with his co stars.

Minhyun endured them all.

Minhyun will endure them all.

August 7, 2018

Minhyun was on his way to Seongwu's apartment. With a bouquet on his hand and a little box on the other. He is imagining what will be Seongwu's reaction for his surprise. 

Today, he is going to propose to the love of his life. 

He opened the apartment and dropped the cake as soon as he saw what's inside. 

It was Seongwu, sleeping with an actress. Naked. 

Seongwu woke up cause of the sudden noise. His eyes widened as he saw Minhyun looking at him with no emotions on his eyes. 

"Happy Fourth Anniversary" 

"M-Minhyun..." Seongwu said. 

Minhyun smiled and nodded

"And yes, dont worry. It's over for us too." he said and walked out. Not just in the room bit walked out of Seongwu's life. 

\--

Minhyun woke up the next day feeling heavy. He checked his phone and the was no messages from Seongwu.

Its funny how Seongwu didny even chased him. Maybe he doesnt love him anymore. 

As time goes by, Minhyun is doing his best to forget Seongwu. 

He entered the seminary, which is his dream since he was young. To serve God.

August 7, 2020

Minhyun entered the seminary and the first months were hard for him. Everynight, he cry himself to sleep. Asking why did Seongwu did that to him. 

Seongwu on the other hand lose his popularity. He got drowned with fame and didnt realize that everyone is leaving him one by one. 

His managers left him  
His friends left him  
His fans left him  
And the worst,  
Hwang Minhyun left him  
\--

Minhyun is on the way to the hospital, he is a bit in rush since the nurse told him that the patient is dying. 

He was ushered to the private room and was shocked to see the man lying on the death bed. 

It was Ong Seongwu

The man who made his heart beat very fast

And the man who broke his heart into million pieces. 

Fragile, dying but Seongwu is is still wearing his smile. 

The smile that made everyone, especially Minhyun, fall in love with him. 

"Seongwu" he said. 

Seongwu slowly opened his eyes and smiled as soon as he see the man stamding in front of him. 

"You're still the same, Father"

"Seongwu how---"

Seongwu cut what he was about to say. 

"Father, bless me. I admit I am sinned. Please forgive me" he said. 

He knows his time is limited. But he wants to spend his last hour, last minute and last second to the one and only person he love. To the person he regret letting go.

"Continue" Minhyun said. His eyes started to water. It has always been Seongwu, until now. And he cant bare seeing the person he loves on his death bed. 

"Father, Forgive me. I got drowned in fame and forgot everyone. I lost the person I promised im going to spend my lifetime with."

Tears escaped Seongwu's eyes. It's been hard for him to speak but at least he is going to die without regrets. 

"Father, forgive me. I hurt the person I love the most. I cheated. I didnt give him the time I promised. I didnt give him the attention he deserve." he continued and this time, he started to cry.

"Father I am sinned" Seongwu said before he had his last breath. 

\- - 

Two weeks after what happened, Minhyun received a letter from an unknown person. His eyes started to water as soon as he read who is the sender of the letter.

Date: August 6, 2018

Hi, Minhyun. 

This letter will be sent two years from now. You might probably hate me this time. You might probably forgotten about me. But I just want you to know that I love you so much. 

Tomorrow will be our fourth anniversary. As much as I want to keep you, i wont cause you deserved better than me. 

The company is prohibiting me to meet you. They are not allowing me see you. Yes, they are against our relationship. I was just shocked because they agreed about this in the start. 

They threatened me that I will lose my career if ill choose you. And Im scared. Im scared to lose my popularity. I worked hard for this and i dont want to lose it. You know how much I dreamed of becoming an actor. 

I love you, but yes, im selfish cause i love my career more. And im a jerk for not choosing you. Im sorry. 

Tomorrow, i will be doing the most stupid thing I will ever do in my life, and that is to hurt you. Whatever you see, please keep in mind that all my love for you is true. All true. 

Please be fine. Please be well. Please forget about me cause I dont deserve you. 

This may be the last time that ill say this. 

I love you, Hwang Minhyun

-Ong Seongwu


End file.
